Code Lyoko:The New Kid
by crai22
Summary: A new kid has joined Kadic Academy and who do they put him with? Why none other than Jeremy of coarse! What secrets is he hiding? Why did he join Kadic? Also why does Aelita seem to think she knows him? More details on him later in the story. It is done at last but the first chapter is kind of hard to understand and it may be overrated but it is my first story.
1. The new kid

"This is Strange. What is it Jeremy? I received an email from a Ms. H. Who's that? I don't know Aelita."

[Later that day.] "Well this is your room Mr. Huntington."

[Jeremy walks up from behind the new kid.] "Ah Belpois this is your new room mate. He doesn't talk much though. Thanks Jim I'll take it from here." [The new kid goes in and sits on the other bed Jeremy doesn't use. Than he pulls out an laptop of his own making. It was old yet it ran twice as fast as a modern day computer.]

Wow that's an old laptop. [The new kid was about to say something when Odd came in.] Hey, Jeremy can you help me for a bit on some homework for geometry? Sure Odd what is it? What is X if 53*53*sqrt(12)/3+1-45+X*68=206499.4439876683? [The new kid was quick and spoke before Jeremy.]

"28. What? The answer to your question is 28." [Jeremy was surprised and Odd was already writing down the answer. Next Odd was speaking.]

Hey, Jeremy I didn't know you had a new room mate. I was planning on surprising everyone at lunch today with the news. [Just then Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich walked through the door. As soon as that happened the new kid put his laptop on his bed and grabbed a note book from his bag. He was jotting something down when Ulrich asked a question.] "Who's this Jeremy? My new room mate Ulrich."

[Then the new kid spoke again surprising everyone.] Since I'm new here... might you want to introduce yourselves? Oh right how rude of us.

[Was all Jeremy said. Than one by one they introduced themselves. The one who came in first was dressed in purple, and spoke first.]

"My name is Odd Della Robbia. [Next the girl in black spoke.] "Yumi Ishiyama, nice to meat you." [Than the one in green spoke.] "Ulrich Stern". [Finally it was the one in dark red with some pink's turn.] "My name is Aelita Stone." [The new kid was quiet at first. Than after about a minute he spoke.] "Atlas Huntington." [After that he got up and left. Aelita was looking at him until he left. Yumi noticed this and asked a question.]

Something wrong Aelita? Not that I know off Yumi. It's just that he looks familiar to me. How? I don't know.

[ Unknown to them Atlas was listening in on them through his laptop. Even when it was off there was a hidden mike inside it on all the time. Now Jeremy was speaking.]

Even if that's possible you were trapped on Lyoko for ten years. How did you meat him? I don't know as I said before. [At this he was shocked. But now it was there turn to be shocked. His laptop even had a built in sound system that was connected by a wireless signal to his phone like the mike was. Something that was not even built into laptops today.] You know you should really be careful about what you are talking about. [At the sound of his voice every one jumped. The one to respond was Ulrich.]

"Where are you? Look out the window. [At that note everyone look ed out the window, and sure enough there he was with a cell phone held up to his head. Next it was Aelita who spoke.] How did you do that? My laptop has some personal modifications to it, now hurry up it's time for lunch. [At that note Odd was out of the room and half way down the hallway. Wile everyone followed him at a much slower rate.]


	2. Atlas Journal

[When everyone one got in the lunch room Odd was already in line behind Atlas. After they got there food, they all sat down at the same table as Atlas. They were having some fun talking about there past adventures wile Atlas was quiet the entire time. He nodded the entire time when someone asked him a question. After they were done with lunch they went back to the bedroom Atlas and Jeremy shared. Everyone was excited, because it was Saturday and school was over for the day. That was until they noticed that Atlas had not spoken a word the entire time.]

[So Odd spoke up.] "Why are you so quiet Atlas?."

[Upon that being said everyone looked at Atlas expecting an answer. He was quiet for a bit, than after a few moments he spoke.] "Right now I don't want to talk about it, but when I do you will all be the first to know."

[Everyone was quiet until they got back to the room. When the got there, there was a loud beeping sound. They all entered the room, and saw that Atlas' laptop was going mad. Jeremy was about to touch it when Atlas grabbed it, opened it up, and faster than anyone could see typed something into it.]

[At first no one could speak, and Atlas was looking at his laptop like it was alive.]

[It was a bit before anyone spoke, but the first one to was Ulrich.] "Atlas what was that about?"

[After Atlas hit a few more button's he spoke.] "That was someone trying to remotely power up my laptop. I built that function to alert me to unwanted hackers. Also they were trying to power up a remote function on my laptop."

[The next person to ask a question was Yumi.] "What does this function do?"

[Atlas was quiet at first than he spoke.] "The function is an untested prototype. Unfortunately I can't tell you about it yet, because I need to keep it a secret for now."

[Atlas than went quiet, and no one could get him to speak again. The Lyoko group than gave up and left for the day.]

[Yumi went to get her brother from school and head home. Odd and Ulrich went back to there room, and Aelita went to the library. But before Jeremy could go with her Atlas asked a question.] "Jeremy how did you keep Lyoko a secret for so long?"

[He looked at Atlas for a bit than spoke.] "I kept it a secret for so long, because I had friends who knew about it as well."

[After that he left the room, and Atlas alone to his thoughts. He than looked at his laptop, and hesitated for a bit. After a few minuets he hit a signal key on his laptop and brought up a old file. It was an diary that he made a few years ago.]

Day 1

"Today I hacked the Pentagon in the U.S. I fear that I may be found, so I must tell my dad, Franz as I call him. Also I finally told, Franz about my idea today. Together I know we can do it, but he turned me down. I must tell him about what happened."

Day 9

"After I told Franz he laughed at me. But soon he became paranoid so we moved to the Hermitage. He changed our last name to Hopper and his first name to Franz. Most think that this would be normal with the project he was doing, but it is not. I can tell when something was bothering him, and whatever he is building it is really messing with him. So I hid myself in my room which is hidden. Also I started my project by myself. I call it Lyoko Beta, and it can send items to the digital world by a thing I call scanners. If I can finish it I can fix what I done."

Day 57

"Today I finally finished building the scanners, and they gave me the idea to build a portable version to virtualize anyone anywhere and devirtualize them in the actual scanners I built. Now I only need to figure out how to actually send someone through it.

Day 85

"I started going to the old factory, and getting some parts. I had been in my room along time I barley realized my sister Aelita. Franz had started to take interest in my work. My laptop is a portable supercomputer and I almost finished building my portable scanner."

Day 95

"Finally I finished the portable scanner. Today I also learned that my dad had created Project Carthage along with mom. They had been working on it for a long time, and I had unknowingly helped them with it. The French government had taken care of the mess up with the U.S. But I will help him to destroy it when I'm done. He does not know about it yet, but he will I left some notes for him on my computer.

Day 107

"Today I will try my scanner for the first time. I added a creature on Lyoko Beta, it is a cube so it should be easy to defeat with the weapon I created for me. I built the scanners in a room in the old factory, so to be close when I devirtualized I built one in my room and hooked up my laptop to it. The old factory has a sort of time machine in it. Its not done, but the notes on my desk can help anyone to use it. The only way to remember anything is to be scanned into the system though. I already am so I will go and try my best to beat the cube with a timed devirtualization. I went over my math, and I think it is safe. Upon my return I will write down the results.

[The folder ends there, but Atlas remembers what happened next. After closing his laptop he reminisced what happened next. The virtualization was a success and he fought the cube. Unfortunately he miscalculated and was frozen by the cube when the timer timed out. He ended up trapped in ice for years. When he finally thawed out he started a new diary. His dad made Lyoko and his sister was on it for ten years. That meant that she was two years younger than him by now. When he saw some notes on his laptop he packed some clothing, and went to Kadic. Only after he made a fake birth certificate though. Now back in the present the door to his room opened, and Jeremy came in.]


	3. A normal day for Atlas?

[As Jeremy entered the room Atlas was looking out the window. Jeremy went over to his computer without realizing that Atlas was still on his bed. But as soon as he turned around he noticed him.]

[Finally curiosity get the best of Jeremy, and he popped a question.] Atlas why did you come to Kadic?

[Upon being spoken to Atlas jumped. After realizing who it was he spoke.] Oh hi Jeremy when did you get in?

[Jeremy looked at him hard for a bit, but soon realized he was looking off into space and was oblivious of him at first. Than deciding that he wasn't going to get anything out of him in this state he spoke.] I just walked in a minute ago, and I asked up a question.

[Atlas was trying to get himself into a more relaxed state, but apparently he did hear Jeremy the first time.] I had a family member teach here a few years ago. Also it was recommended by my parent's before they left on three year business trip. They left before I registered here, and they can't be reached by anyone. At least I managed to convince the principle to let me stay here for a certain amount of time though.

[Shortly after he went quiet, and Jeremy sensed he wouldn't be talking for a wile. So he left, the room, and Atlas alone to his thoughts. After about 14 minutes Atlas grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and left the room. He walked down the hall, and down the stairs. Upon reaching the doors a few kids who were talking in a group moved away from him.]

[He continued into the yard, and passed Aelita who was busy reading a book on physics. She looked up, but went back to reading upon realizing who he was. Shortly after he reached a tree on the edge of the property. Next he sat down and opened the notebook up. Finally he started to sketch a drawing in it of a battle scene he could remember from Lyoko Beta.]

[The day went by, and people passed him without paying attention. A few times he caught sight of Aelita, and desperately wanted to tell her he was her older brother. But something told him there was a certain time she had to find out, but this wasn't the time to tell her.]

[Finally Ulrich walked up to the same tree that Atlas was sitting against. Kiwi was driving him crazy and he needed to get away. Atlas upon seeing him started thinking about what Jeremy said. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell Ulrich about his past.]

[When Ulrich finally got there he leaned against the tree and let out a long sigh. Seeing he was depressed Atlas popped a question.] Whats wrong with you Ulrich?

[Ulrich was quiet at first, but replied when he noticed Atlas asked the question.] Trying to get away from Kiwi. He's been driving me crazy, but he does have some quality that help being a dog and all.

[Ulrich was glad that Atlas was listener and not much of a talker, but he sensed that Atlas needed to say something. Just as Atlas was about to speak Odd came up to them and spoke.] Hey! What are you two doing here?

[Upon that being said Atlas got up, and spoke.] I was just leaving. [With that he got his stuff he had with him and left. Odd was confused at first, but when Ulrich spoke he started to understand.] Odd! It felt like Atlas was about to say something important, and you had to mess it up.

[As Atlas left he could hear Ulrich scolding Odd for making him leave. But as he was leaving the thought that Ulrich had Odd to deal with made it seem like a bad idea to tell Ulrich he was Aelita's older brother.]

[He thought that Yumi could be a great person to tell, but she was a close friend to Aelita so that was out of the equation. That his thought turned to Jeremy his room mate, even if he was close to Aelita he seemed like a good choice.]

[By the time he reached his room it was nearly time for supper. So he put his notebook down on his bed and went to the cafeteria. When he got there everyone except Yumi was already sitting down at a table. After a quick trip through the line he went to an open spot on the same table. Shortly after Jeremy brought out his laptop.]

[He seemed really excited about something so Atlas popped a question much to everyone's surprise.] Why do you seem so excited Jeremy? [Everyone was shocked upon him speaking out of the blue, but that attention quickly went to Jeremy who seemed eager.]

[Shortly after that Jeremy spoke.] Well you know on how I ran the program to destroy all of Xana's replika's right? [Everyone nodded except Atlas who didn't know that much about Lyoko. At least that was what everyone thought.]

[Aelita spoke up upon seeing the confused look on Atlas's face.] Xana escaped from Lyoko and into the digital sea where he created replicas of Lyoko. After discovering them Jeremy created a program to destroy them all, along with Xana.

[When she finished the explanation Atlas understood it, and Jeremy went on.] Well the program worked but it discovered something as well.

[Everyone looked at him expecting more, but he seemed to want to build up suspense. Finally Odd spoke up saying what was on everyone's mind.] Well what is it Einstein?

[A look of shear joy appeared on Jeremy's face. After a bit more silence he spoke.] Apparently my program discovered another Lyoko in the digital sea that Xana didn't create.

[No sooner did Jeremy say that, than everyone including Atlas speak up in surprise. After everyone's surprise wear off Atlas spoke.] Let me guess you want to send a group to it and investigate it, right?

[This came as no surprise to Jeremy, in-fact he was hopping Atlas would say that. With a quick nod he told everyone that what Atlas said was true.]

[So after supper everyone went back to there room's, and upon reaching there's Atlas popped another question.] Mind if I come Jeremy? I mean after all I am one for a good mystery.

[Jeremy was not expecting this but he managed to nod a bit. This made Atlas happy and they went into there room. Now it was time for Jeremy to tell him of there plans.] We will leave the grounds at about 8:15 or so and head to the abandon factory through the sewers.

[Atlas nodded, not surprising Jeremy who figured that he would clam up again soon. So after that Atlas quickly went to laptop and started to access the supercomputer that his dad built, and made it so that his Lyoko form would be just like his Lyoko Beta form. But so not to make anyone suspicious he made it so that he had to be scanned into the computer and virtualized for the form to come up on the computer.]

[After that he put his laptop away and got in bed so he could be ready when the time comes. As his mind slipped into unconsciousness his last thought was, this will be the second time I'm virtualized. Let's make it count and hopefully I can act just like a new person in town when I enter Lyoko.]


	4. Found! Lyoko Beta at last

[8:15 come sooner than Atlas could want it to. Even though he was excited about seeing the Lyoko his dad built he was scared that his sister would find out about him. Slowly Jeremy and Atlas left the school grounds.]

[So being smart he asked Jeremy a question.] How did you find Lyoko in the the first place?

[Jeremy thinking this was his first time told him how he found it.] I stumbled across it by mistake. Shortly after the others came following our first encounter with Xana.

[Shortly after they came up to a manhole cover. Jeremy moved it and climbed down. Atlas came down after and covered the manhole on his way down. Next the came upon Jeremy's mode of transportation in the sewers. Atlas thinking ahead brought out a skate board from a duffel bag he brought.]

[As the went through the sewers Atlas's memory's came and went. He remembered how he first went to the factory. He was just turning 10 and his sister was just turning four. Than he remembered that by default they were still the same age apart as they were when he was frozen.]

[Now they reached the end of there journey in the sewers they set there rides on the wall next to the others stuff. They climbed up the ladder and went into the factory. After sliding down the cables that were hanging the two went into the elevator, and Jeremy pushed the down button.]

[Upon reaching the computer room Atlas looked around in wounder. The others were all looking at him in a happy and surprised way. That was when Aelita spoke up.] Jeremy why is Atlas here?

[Jeremy looked over at her than spoke.] He asked to come, and besides he knew about so he would of followed me here anyways. [Everyone looked at Atlas for a bit who calmed down a bit and was leaning against the elevator doors. They all realized that Jeremy was right, and besides Atlas would of found his way here eventually.]

[After that the four went down to the scanners, but before Aelita went into the elevator she turned towards Atlas and spoke.] I don't know why but why don't you join us on this one Atlas. I have a felling you would be important on this exploration.

[Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi looked over towards Jeremy and he shrugged. After that he turned his attention towards the computer, than spoke.] Why not the Skidbladnir has enough room for five people, and besides you might want the extra help. Who knows what you might find there.

[Everyone seemed revealed that Jeremy, and Aelita were in agreement so they let Atlas come. Upon entering the scanner room Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich went into the scanners. After they were virtualized Odd, and Atlas got into a scanner. Than after Jeremy said his usual stuff Odd and Atlas were virtualized.]

[Atlas could say that virtualization is not one of his favorite things to do. When he got on Lyoko he felt like barfing. It didn't help with him falling on his back ether. When he got back on his own feet he looked around. He was in an area covered with ice, but there was no one around him. That was when he heard Jeremy.] Welcome to Lyoko Atlas, but how did you get separated from everyone else?

[After looking around he realized that he was quite a distance away from anyone. So after one more quick check he replied to Jeremy.] I don't know, but tell where to go and Ill head straight there.

[After a moment of quietness Jeremy replied.] Actually you don't need to move Atlas. The others are on there way towards you right now.[Seeing it would be a wile Atlas grabbed an item on his back. It was a bow staff with a bit of energy on the ends of it. A quick look at himself said he must look ridicules with orange on, but it could work. His skill with a bow staff was greatly improved.]

[Finally Atlas could hear a faint humming sound, and when he turned around he saw the others. Aelita was riding with Yumi, and as soon as they got close they stopped and walked the rest of the way towards him.]

[Odd was the first one to notice him, upon seeing Atlas he spoke.] Not a bad look if I don't say so myself.

[The others were quiet and eventually Jeremy spoke.] Is it a good thing or bad thing that no one has said anything yet? Well never mind lets send you all to sector five.

[Ulrich got a strange feeling that Atlas had been there before, but ignored it for now and asked Atlas a question.] So how was your first trip through the scanners?

[Atlas not being one for words just said a signal word in response.] Unpleasant.

[Jeremy spoke again, with unpleasant news.] I would of sent you all to the Carthage sector, but it seems that Lyoko is acting up.

[Aelita was the one to reply, Much to Atlas's surprise.] Whats wrong Jeremy?

[Jeremy was quiet at first than he spoke.] Wait a second a new window just popped up. That's strange it's gone, and now I can type in the word to send you to sector five. Hold on while I type in the password.

[Atlas was quiet, but soon the orb came and took everyone to the sector. Everyone was talking about what they thought the new area would be like, except Atlas. Soon the came upon the sub and everyone got on there pad. After the launch everyone settled on what the thought it would be like.]

[Odd thought it would be a forest like are. Yumi thought it would be a mountain are. Ulrich was in for the multi are like Lyoko was. Aelita was in for the desert, and Jeremy was for an area like Carthage.]

[Finally Yumi spoke up, because Atlas was so quiet.] Atlas what do you think this new place will be like?

[Atlas already knowing about it decide to make it seem like he truly guessed.] Let me think... Uhhhhh I think it will have at least six sectors with five being like we already know, and the last one being a volcano like area.

[Everyone thought it was a guess except Ulrich who thought that Atlas has already been there. Again he kept the thought to himself, but he will tell Jeremy about it later when no one was around to over hear them.]

[As they dove into the digital sea Atlas felt like he did when he thawed out. All the thoughts ran through his head of the accident. Franz managed to work the bug out of his design when he completed the project for him. The worst thing for him was the building of the wireless link between his laptop and the factory's supercomputer.]

[As they went toward the hub Atlas couldn't help but smile. The hub was actually a unique way to travel , and can lead to some strange places.]

[Lyoko Beta was the first key to finding it. In order to make sure someone was worthy enough to have that power there had to be tests. The first was finding Lyoko Beta, and now they had to gain entrance to the heart of Lyoko Beta in order to get to the next clue.]

[Of coarse there was a guardian in each place. To protect it's super tower, which is really deadly, and can tear a hole in the planet. But nothing can hack them not even Himself, and he created them.]

[As they exited the hub everyone gasped at the shinning surface of the new place that was discovered. As they got closer to it, Atlas noticed out of the corner of his eye, a guardian of the digital sea sneak a peek at them but left upon noticing him.]

[After Aelita hooked up, Jeremy unlocked the flood gate, and they entered Lyoko Beta.]


	5. The New Land

[As they arrived at the flood gate Jeremy spoke.] Something just popped up again, but instantly disappeared.

[Atlas spoke up knowing that he may be discovered.] Maybe there is some new programs on it that came with the discovery of this new place.

[It seemed likely that it was possible, because the supercomputer didn't start doing it until they discovered this new place. Everyone seem to except this as being true even Ulrich found it hard not to believe it was a lie.]

[Atlas couldn't help another smile as they entered his creation.]

[They broke the surface of the digital sea, and soon came to the first land mass. It was a forest area, but before Odd could speak Jeremy did.] I don't believe it the supercomputer has automatically hooked up to this new place. It's like the computer is connected to another one somewhere, but I can't send you directly to this new place without having to create a new virtualization program.

[As they flew around this new land Jeremy kept speaking on how there was six sectors here. The land masses changed every now and then as well. Soon they came upon a tower that had a blue aurora around it. But it wasn't to stay like that for long, soon it turned yellow. Aelita was the first one to see this, but Atlas could feel it.]

[A guardian was trying to contact them, but was having a hard time. That was until Aelita spoke scaring it away.] Did anyone one else see that tower turn yellow?

[Everyone one replied with a yes.]

[Soon everyone got out of the skid to explore the new area. Everyone went out in a different direction, but Atlas went into the tower. Upon reaching the top he accessed the terminal that appeared. A guardian was trying to warn them something but what?]

[Shortly after accessing the panel Aelita came into the tower with intentions to send some data to Jeremy from this tower. Upon reaching the top she saw Atlas at the terminal. This caused to many questions to come into her head, and she had to get the most important one out.] Atlas how are you able to do that?

[This caused him to turn around, apparently he forgot that Aelita could do the same things as him. Quickly he replied with a lie that was well made.] I was curious about the yellow aurora so I came into this tower to investigate it. Somehow I managed to get up here and the panel appeared and I started using it to find out why the tower turned yellow.

[Aelita looked at Atlas for a bit but she seemed to believe him. After he moved she accessed the panel and shortly after she was shocked.] This can't be. I cant access this panel, all I can do is activate and deactivate this tower.

[Upon her saying that Jeremy spoke.] What! Wait let me check something real quick.

[After a few minutes of silence Atlas left. Shortly after he left the tower Aelita came out in a big rush. When she reached him she spoke urgently.] Atlas, Jeremy just told me that this new place is different than ours. The keys of this place were created, and put into the code that makes up your current form. But on our Lyoko it's the opposite, it's like the my dad is trying to tell us something.

[How he would like to her that it's there dad, but he couldn't not like this, it leaves to many question. Soon after that Jeremy spoke.] Uh I hate to interrupt the moment, but there is a lone cube on his way towards you.

[Soon a cube came into view and being very careful Atlas threw his weapon, and it hit the cube in the eye. After it exploded he went and piked up his bow staff.]

[After that everyone returned to the skid. Ulrich went into the tower, and saw Aelita on the bottom level. He was confused and it didn't help with Jeremy spoke up.] Good job Atlas there is enough data here that I may be able to create a new program.

[Upon that being said Ulrich saw Atlas come down from the upper level of the tower. One look at Aelita told Ulrich that everything will explained on the way back.]

[As the skidbladnir left Lyoko Beta, everything was explained to the group. Soon Atlas could hear Odd speaking.] I think we should call this place Lyoko two.

[Everyone was debating if it was a good name, but Atlas couldn't help himself, so he put an idea out himself.] I was just thinking, was this place the first to be created or was it the second.

[Yumi was the first to reply to his response.] What are you getting at Atlas?

[Atlas couldn't help one last smile before he spoke.] I mean what if the creator of Lyoko made one before he created Lyoko. There might be others that we have yet to find in the digital sea, that hold more mysteries that are waiting to be discovered.

[After that everyone started talking that the creator Aelita's dad, who they called Franz Hopper might of made a number of these place before this one was made. After they got back to there sector five, and parked the sub Odd, Aelita, and Yumi were the first one's to be devirtualized. That left Ulrich and Atlas alone.]

[As soon as the others were devirtualized Ulrich confronted Atlas.] Atlas what aren't you telling us?

[This cause Atlas to look at him in a bit of confusion. After that he was about to speak when Jeremy devirtualized them. Atlas got lucky and Ulrich felt like he knew that was going to happen to them.]

[They all left the factory and returned back to there beds. In the morning after breakfast Atlas went to the library, but before Jeremy could leave Ulrich stopped him. Next Ulrich told him that he needed to speak to him in private.]

[When the reached Jeremy's room Ulrich made sure that Atlas's laptop was not in the room before speaking.] Jeremy sense last night I had the feeling that Atlas was hiding something important.

[Jeremy had that same feeling sense Atlas asked him if he could come with him to the factory. So after sharing there thoughts the two decided to confront Atlas. As they went to the library Jeremy asked himself why did Atlas leave his laptop in the bed room yesterday.]

[As Jeremy and Ulrich entered the library they saw Atlas head into the mystery section. As they went in Atlas was already out and heading to the entrance.]

[Being the careful one he was Atlas was already heading back to the room he shared with Jeremy. Upon reaching it he pulled out his key and went in. Deciding to wait for Jeremy and Ulrich he pulled out his laptop and started a new journal entry.]

Atlas journal day 5

Jeremy and Ulrich came into the library so I quickly got out of there. I have the feeling that they must of figured out that I'm Franz hoppers son. If they decide to confront me about it than I may have no choice but to tell them who I really am. But I might get away with some of it if I show them why I'm hiding this stuff from them.

Besides that my worst fear has been realized, a guardian told me that my friend the leviathan has started to take an interest in time travel. The myths throughout history of a leviathan are actually him. That smart devil is protecting Atlantis where he is keeping a super tower. If only I could make a way for the skid to be devirtualized I can help him.

For now I will try and help the group of people who I just met in any way that I can. But I can't guide them to any towers, because even I don't know where they are. I might of created the towers but even I wasn't prepared for the powers they have. They soon scattered themselves so know one could abuse there powers, even I can't trust my real self.

[As soon as Atlas typed that last thought down Jeremy entered the room. Jeremy was surprised at this but when Atlas looked at him Jeremy froze. The look on Atlas's face told Jeremy that something big was unfolding.]

[Atlas got up and closed the door as Jeremy sat down on his bed. After that Atlas sat down on his bed and started to speak.] Jeremy what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room.

[Jeremy gave a slight nod and Atlas continued.] You see I'm actually the... [Atlas froze mid sentence but through a lot of will power managed to struggle through the rest.] Jeremy... I'm the... son of Franz Hopper.


	6. Telling the truth, or part of it anyways

[Upon those words coming out of Atlas's mouth Jeremy choked up. So many thoughts went through his head, as he tried to calm down.]

[Finally after about half an hour Jeremy could speak again.] Your joking, right? [One look at Atlas's face told Jeremy he was not joking.]

[As the seconds turned into minutes Atlas spoke, each word coming from his mouth like water.] Aelita can't know about this yet Jeremy. I can't deal with it right now so please don't tell anyone about it OK?

[Atlas had the feeling he made a mistake telling Jeremy the truth. But as the time went by Atlas could feel that he made the right decision.]

[Slowly the truth seeped into Jeremy. The part of the diary of Franz claiming to discover the return to the past feature started to make sense. The invention of virtualization was years ahead of there time, even Franz would have a problem figuring it out alone.]

[Atlas had the feeling that Jeremy would like to tell his friends, so he told Jeremy an idea of his.] Jeremy if you must tell you friends than parts of the truth must be covered. Tell them if you must that I was helping Franz out on the Lyoko project, but an accident happened. As a result I was frozen for a long time in the attic of the Hermitage.

[Jeremy was quiet letting it all sink in. Atlas's story was believable, and it was some of the truth. As far as Jeremy was concerned it was the truth, but Ulrich would catch on its a lie so Jeremy spoke up.] That's a good story Atlas, but Ulrich wont believe you.

[Jeremy could not think straight, because of all the new questions that kept popping up in his head. How much did Atlas know, but the biggest thing that was hard for him to believe is he was talking to the son of Franz Hopper.]

[Jeremy wanted proof about this so he asked a question.] If you are really the son of Franz Hopper than what is his real name?

[Atlas smiled before he answered.] His real name is Waldo Franz Schaeffer. He worked on project Carthage, but over time he realized that it was dangerous, so he created Lyoko to destroy it. At least that's what I think, but it could be that many people wanted to hurt him to. Anyways Hopper was the last name of mine and Aelita's mom, or Anthea as her first name would turn out to be.

[Jeremy just sat there dumbstruck at what he was hearing. Some of it was spoken during the trip to the new Lyoko, but most of it was never even spoken of in his group of friends. Atlas jolted Jeremy out of his thoughts by popping a question.] So Jeremy because of the whole secret thing when do you want to tell Ulrich?

[Jeremy got up and spoke an instant later.] Ill send him a text right now, hopefully he isn't doing anything important.

[Ulrich wasn't doing anything important, just trying to get away from Odd and Kiwi. So when he got the text from Jeremy asking him to come to his room he went straight there. Upon entering the room He noticed Atlas was sitting on his be and Jeremy was sitting on his computer typing away.]

[Upon Ulrich entering the room Atlas pressed a button on his laptop, and Jeremy fell on his back screaming in pain. When he got up he turned around and spoke.] What was that for, and how did you do it?

[Atlas just threw his notebook at Jeremy and pointed at Ulrich. Jeremy looked at a page nodded than picked up his chair and threw the notebook back at Atlas who cot it. Finally Atlas spoke when Ulrich closed the door.] Ulrich I was talking to Jeremy and thanks to him I decide to tell you the truth n who I am.

[Ulrich sat down on Jeremy's bed listening to everything Atlas said. After the same questions that Jeremy asked came up Ulrich was convinced. Than Jeremy spoke up with news that surprised all three of them.] I did some research and as it turns out you don't seem to exist Atlas, but when I dug deeper it turns out that someone tried to erase your identity from every computer on the planet. Yet some of the pictures have been photo shopped in order to hide you from, well pretty much everyone.

[Atlas looked confused, and surprised that someone or something tried to erase him. But it was getting late so the three went to supper. The group was there except Yumi who had dinner with her family. Odd talked about his purple spot, which surprised Atlas as it turned out to be part of Odd's hair. Atlas even spoke on how there could be multiple AI's on the many unexplored sector each with a different color to represent them.]

[Jeremy spoke of computers who despite being smart really got bored just listening to it. Aelita told Atlas about her father, which led up to the point where Atlas told them to meat him by the tree he sat down under when he got there yesterday. But when asked he just said that everything will be revealed when they do.]

[After that everyone went on there own business until they went to bed.]

[In the morning everyone went to class, and quickly Atlas proved to be just as smart as Jeremy. He proved to also be a good athlete, as he quickly became the favorite of Jim. Also he was quite good at making jokes which made Odd a bit mad. As break came everyone went to the tree that Atlas spoke of. Yumi was the first one there being told by Ulrich that they were meeting there.]

[Upon her arrival she saw Atlas waiting there, and after a quick greeting she asked a question.] So what is this all about Atlas?

[He just said one word which was all it took to get her attention.] Hopper.

[Soon everyone arrived Jeremy spoke.] Everyone meet the assistant of Franz Hopper. He helped to create the Lyoko we know about today, and countless others.

[Everyone was quiet until Atlas spoke.] If any of you are wondering how that's possible I can tell you that Waldo created the Lyoko you know. All I did was build the scanners and the return to the past feature. Also I built the other Lyoko, and when I tested the return to the past feature an accident occurred, as a result it created a type of cryogenic pod. How I survived is still a question to me, but I try not to think about it much.

[Aelita spoke up trying to figure out some things] So is that why you came to our house, to build the prototype Lyoko?

[Atlas just nodded and than spoke again.] It may not be a good time, but you must know that you have a brother Aelita.

[The look on everyone's face was something else and Aelita was the most surprised.] I... I have a brother?


	7. Leviathan

[After that Atlas went into detail on how he, and Franz met. Or at least the story that Jeremy, Ulrich, and him agreed upon. Soon everyone was full of questions, but Atlas just stopped them out of annoyance.] Enough it's still hard for me getting used to this new era, I don't need to think about the past OK?

[Everyone got the message and the questions stopped. Soon they went back to class, and the day went quickly. Then as the sun was setting, a thick fog started to cover everything. Everyone was just ignoring it, but Atlas couldn't. The for felt different than normal fog, almost electrical.]

[Thinking it was his imagination Atlas just went on his way ignoring it like everyone else. Next, he was humming his favorite tune trying to get his attention away from the fog, but it wasn't helping. Finally he went to bed with the "Doctor Who" theme song from 2005 to 2007 by Murry Gold stuck in his head.]

[During the night he had a signal dream with the "Professor Layton" theme song on replay in the background. He was on Lyoko Beta, and a tower was active in a golden yellow aurora. Next a plant like creature cam out of the ground and went on a rampage attacking everyone who was there.]

[When he woke Jeremy was just getting out of bed, and Atlas was stiff as a board. Soon, Jeremy noticed it, and spoke in a harsh language, it sounded like a computer having a melt down. Next, he woke up in the doctor's office.]

[When he got up the nurse came over, and spoke.] Finally your awake.

[Atlas was questionable about how he got there, but he had a feeling he already knew how. The nurse spoke again, but with some echo, as Atlas started to feel faint.] You have been out for a wile, your friends tried to wake you, but upon no success the called me.

[Finally Atlas blacked out muttering a signal word.] Lyoko.

[The nurse looked at him as he fainted again, back into a nightmare that was never ending. After an hour his friends came to visit. Upon seeing them she spoke.] Sorry to say but he's still out. He did wake once and spoke the word Lyoko, but that was it. Do any of you know what it means?

[Everyone shook the heads, and upon the nurse leaving Ulrich spoke up.] Do any of you think that Atlas was trying to tell us something?

[With that spoken Atlas woke up for and instant muttering another word, before falling back to sleep.] Quencher.

[Jeremy suddenly got an idea, and spoke.] Everyone back to my room we got to check out Atlas' laptop for any information we can find.

[Everyone followed Jeremy in a big rush and when the got to his room Jeremy pulled out the old laptop of Atlas. Now Odd spoke.] Jeremy doesn't Atlas have a password to protect his file's?

[Jeremy now was typing in something on the laptop, and as he did so he spoke.] Odd don't you get it quencher is his password, and if I'm correct he want's us to help him somehow with Lyoko.

[As if an answer to his question a window popped up showing a tower with a golden aurora. Then another one popped up showing a thick fog, and another one saying that the fog around the buildings is what the tower is causing.]

[Showing that to his friends they got up, and left the room taking Atlas' laptop with them. But Jim caught them before they could make the stairs.] Where do you think your going?

[Very quickly Ulrich made up a lie to trick Jim, just as the group has many times before.] Were following a map that Atlas made on his laptop, in order to see if we can find a way to help him.

[Jim was way to easy this time, and let them pass with a hint of sympathy in his voice.] Well than if that's the case why am I in your way?

[After three minutes of the group's departure Jim realized something.] Wait a minute they were able to get on Atlas' laptop, and found a map. [Jim than walked into a door hitting it head first as it finally dawned on him that he was tricked.]

[At the same moment that Jim hit his head, Atlas was walking out of the Nurses room wile the nurse was unconscious. The nurse tried to stop him, but Atlas was to quick and knocked her out. Now he was on his way to the factory possessed by another creature.]

[The Lyoko warriors were already halfway to the factory when Atlas blasted past them. A sickly orange color followed him as he went by. But before he could jump over the channel he stopped mid run. Than he spoke with urgency in his voice.] What ever I do I'm not intentionally doing it. The flames hold the answer not the... f...or...

[The last word never came out as the orange came back into his eyes making it seem like his eyes were made up of the color. Than he spoke in a harsh tone that sounded like leaves on an autumn day.] You will never save this one for I require a host. Now only to stop the forest known as 4-1E25, and I will finally have a body of my own.

[After a maniacal laugh he ran off but in the wrong direction. Odd spoke up cautiously after that.] Uhhhh some one tell me I didn't just imagine that.

[Yumi was the first one to reply.] Odd I can safely that you weren't the only one to see that. [A few words from the rest of the group confirmed everyone's suspicions, and then they were off. A few words of the creature that possessed Atlas' body could be heard echoing through the sewers as he talked about what he would do later after he got total control of the body followed them.]

[Wile the group was traveling to Lyoko, Atlas was battling the fire thing in his head named 6-4C83. Why he gave them names like that was a mystery to him still to this day. Thanks to the help of 4-1E25 he was winning though.]

0*0*0Meanwile at Kadic0*0*0

[Jean-Pierre Delmas Kadics principle was talking to the nurse.]So let me get this straight Atlas attacked you, ran off, and his eyes were orange. [The nurse nodded, and he went on his business ignoring it until he ran out of stuff to do. Than without looking he tried his game once more and got the head on the penguin. After that he left to go find Jim without realizing that he won the game.]

0*0*0Back at the factory0*0*0

[The group was just leaving the sewers when an ambulance went by the factory. Aelita saw it first and spoke up.] Any idea where that ambulance is going? [Everyone just looked around and shrugged before heading into the factory.]

[Jeremy was quick and sent everyone to sector five where they got in the Skid, and left for the new Lyoko. As they were traveling Yumi spoke.] Anyone have the feeling that were being watched?

[No one spoke, and Jeremy entered the coordinates into the Hub, and Aelita guided the ship in. Jest after they left though the digital sea turned a golden yellow. A signal creature went into the hub and followed the group. This creature was the Leviathan that Atlas created with a few new tricks that it created. Finally a signal Kongre followed the Leviathan into the hub in order to spy on the creature that X.A.N.A accidentally stumbled upon. ]

**I was not expecting to update this today, but with the Boston bombing that just happened I decide to. Date 4/15/2013 Time 4:39**

**These are the two songs I mentioned ENJOY**

** watch?v=2CYDgezeQas**

watch?v=NsQOaslwQgM


	8. Can't handle the heat?

[As the group left the hub a dark sphere was in front of them. Strangely the area around it was darker than before. In fact it seemed like Lyoko Beta was trying to absorbed all the light around it. Finally Ulrich spoke up.] Is it just me or does it seem like its getting darker outside?

[Everyone mumbled in response for indeed it was getting darker. Now Jeremy spoke up.] It seems that there is a program running in the background that is trying to hide the outside of this Lyoko. Hang on a window just popped up again.

[Now Aelita spoke up feeling that it is important.] What does it say Jeremy.? [Jeremy was able to quickly respond with awe in his voice.] I don't believe it. This is a password box, and if I don't crack the code you wont be able to leave the new Lyoko. Apparently Atlas is a good programer, its a six letter password, with no hint.

0*0*0Back to Atlas0*0*0*

[Atlas had just beat back the last of Pyro as he decided to call 6-4C83 now. Unfortunately it decided to take over Jim, so Greenly was trying to help him out. The odds were slim but somehow he had ended up at the ladder to the factory.]

[Quickly he climb out and rushed into the factory. Realizing the elevator was out of the question he ran toward the other entrance to the computer room. A flash back happened as he ran making him remember the time that he was in the park with his dad. Aelita was a year old, and he just found his first fossil by shear luck. He pushed the thought out of his head as he started to crawl into the room that Jeremy was in.]

[Jeremy was frantically typing away on the computer trying to hack the password. Sighing he climbed down the floor and went up to the chair. Upon tapping Jeremy, he freaked and turned around. Now Atlas spoke in his regular voice.] Let me take a crack at that password Jeremy.

[Reluctantly Jeremy decided to, but Atlas was back to normal as far as he could tell. Quickly he typed a password in. Now Jeremy could speak after realizing that it was truly Atlas who was talking.] How did up escape being controlled by that thing?

[Atlas just looked at him than went back to work muttering under his breath.] Help from an old friend. [Odd spoke up upon hearing another voice in the lab with Jeremy.] Hey Einstein who's with you?

[Jeremy responded quickly.] It's Atlas he's back, but someone is still being possessed. [Now Atlas just sat away wile Jeremy went to work. Finally the group went into the sphere and arrived in a forest area.]

[Quickly they found the tower active tower it had a golden yellow aurora around it. Quickly they dismounted the skid, but before Aelita could enter a tower a huge living vine popped up, and attacked them.]

[All that Jeremy saw on the computer was everyone all of a sudden moving away from the tower so he responded.] Why did you all just move away from the tower? There's no monster in front of it or anywhere near it.

[Aelita's voice could be heard by Atlas as she responded to Jeremy.] What, are you sure? There is a monster trying to prevent us from deactivating the tower. [Atlas suddenly got up and responded to the commit.] The Super computer wont recognize it as a monster, because its technically part of the land mass.

[Everyone responded at once, and Atlas tried to describe exactly what it was they were facing. Then all of a sudden the monster used one of it's arms and devirtualized Aelita. Cursing Atlas went down into the scanner room and Aelita was there in a scanner. Slowly she spoke as the shock wore off.] That monster packs quite some power.

[Ulrich was trying to slash the monster with his saber with no effect. Yumi's fans were also infective, but strangely Odd's arrows were hurting the monster. But when Aelita was devirtualized there hopes were quickly diminished. That was until Jeremy spoke up.] Atlas is coming in, but he has a long way to travel. I can only send him to the volcanic sector, and there is another tower to deactivate as well.

[After Jeremy's little time to shine Atlas was in the volcanic sector. As soon as he landed a volcano suddenly exploded, and some lava fell into the digital sea. Some of it hardened and created a new path, wile it also destroyed an existing path as well. Quickly Atlas went along the new path following a blue pulse on the ground.]

[Despite the fact that he built the place he really didn't like deactivating towers. It gave him strange dreams, and the fact that he almost got trapped in a tower before didn't help ether. He put the thought out of his head as a megatank cam barreling at him at full speed. After just narrowly escaping being crushed Atlas redyed his bow staff for attack.]

[The tank came round again, and redyed its laser. Quickly Atlas charged it, and as it fired its laser at Atlas who used his bow staff in order to deflect it. Somehow as if by shear luck he was able to deflect it and the tank closed upon this happening. The momentum that was built up by Atlas was enough so he ran straight into the tank. But instead of hitting it Atlas just went right into it as if there was nothing there. Jeremy, and Aelita were shocked as somehow Atlas took control of the tank. Now Jeremy spoke up mystified on how Atlas did it.] Atlas how did you do that?

[As Atlas sped off in the tank towards the tower he spoke.] It's one of my ability's and I call it hijack, because it allows me to take control of any monster I want to. [Soon more tanks arrived, but Atlas just went right by them as if he wasn't there. Than another volcano erupted, sending out a piece of rock. Quickly Atlas jumped out of the tank as the rock crushed it. Despite that he just kept running toward the tower, until a lava lake stopped him.]

[The lava lake wouldn't cool down in time before the tanks returned so Atlas quickly went into a lava tube. It was dangerous but the only way to the tower without waiting for five minutes. Following the tube Atlas was quickly stuck between a rock and hot place.]

[One of the tanks had found another way in, and pushed him into a lava tube with lava in it. Jeremy's voice was in the background trying to talk Atlas into a way of escaping. The tank opened up and powered up its laser but before it could fire a rock fell on it blocking the only path out of the tube.]

[The lava suddenly cooled down and a path opened up, Quickly thinking that the odds were very slim, Atlas went along the new path. The tunnel ended at a dead end, and lava quickly blocked the tunnel. It was rising quickly so Atlas did all that he could think of, dig his way out.]

[Upon breaking down the wall a manta greeted him. But instead of battling it Atlas just jumped on it's back and hijacked it as a ride to the tower. It was easy at first until a tank shot at him and its laser hit him. Jeremy now spoke up in response.] 50 points of damage Atlas don't do that again. But still it's amazing that didn't devirtualize you.

[Fifty yards away from the tower, and the lake was still molten, and there was three tanks around him. Each tank was on its side getting ready to blast him, so instead of waiting to be hit Atlas just ran straight toward a tank. They were getting smarter, as the one he ran towards got out of the way. But it was to fast, and accidentally ran into the lake. But instead of being destroyed it just floated on the surface.]

[The other two tanks fired there lasers, and Atlas jumped out of the way before the two lasers hit each other. The one in the digital lava was trying to get out, but couldn't. Instead it just sent some lava flying out in a few different directions. The other two just charged right at him being more careful not to fall in the lava like there friend.]

[Then right as Atlas was about to enter the tower it disappeared and he just ran straight threw the spot it once was. Then he saw it on another island and realized he was trapped, and the only way to the tower was to wait for the lava to cool down. The other tank had finally figured out how to get out of the lava so now Atlas was stuck with three tanks in front of him, and a lake of lava behind him.]


	9. The Last Good by?

Megatanks, why does it have to be megatanks? [Atlas was muttering under his breath as the three tanks closed in on him.]

[The lava was two minutes away from cooling, and he could tell that wasn't enough time. Jeremy was yelling in the background saying Jim was on his way. But before the tanks could fire an enormous tentacle came out of the lava. A giant squid was not far behind it, and soon Atlas realized what it was.]

[The leviathan was quick at blocking the tank's lasers, and it gave Atlas a lift to the tower to. But Xana chose this time to send out a few wasps to attack Aqua. It quickly dived under the lava and back into the digital sea. After that Atlas entered the tower, and deactivated it. After a quick return to the past everyone settled down.]

[Everyone was at getting supper, except Yumi who was at her place. Now Aelita spoke.] Atlas when you were cornered by the mega tanks. How did you cross the lava so quick?

[Atlas ate his meal quietly at first until everyone was looking at him.] As I told you about the plant guy, you should know that there are other creatures like that.

[It was very hard to understand, but it was accepted by everyone. Then after he finished his meal Atlas went to the principle's office.] Are you sure about this Atlas? It was only a few day's ago that you joined Kadic, and most student's stay with us for longer than this.

[Atlas nodded and the principle understood. Than one more question came up before Atlas left.] Why are you leaving after such a short time anyways?

[Atlas for the first time sines cumming to Kadic felt happy.] My parent's bought a place in America, so they sent me an email. It's a small place in New England, and I need to get away from here for a wile to.

[He left it at that and left the office to go to his room he shared with Jeremy. Upon getting there he packed up all his stuff. Then before leaving the room, he placed a few CD's on Jeremy's bed bound together with a rubber band and a note on top with his key.]

[No one saw him leave the grounds except Jim. He was sort of sad to see Atlas go, but he knew that the kid had to leave for his health. As Atlas was walking down the street he looked back at Kadic for one lats glimpse than left.]

[An hour later Jeremy entered his room expecting Atlas to be there. When he wasn't there Jeremy left to go search for him. He left without noticing the CD's on his bed, and quickly bumped into Aelita.] Oh hi Aelita have you seen Atlas anywhere?

[She was quick to respond to him.] I just came from the library and he wasn't there or near the tree that he sat under ether. [She left and after that and Jeremy went back to his room. This time he noticed the CD's on his bed.]

[He picked them up and read the note that was on top of them.]

To Jeremy Bellhops,

If your reading this Jeremy I have left. You see these CD's contain a virtual diary of mine, because I have a feeling I'll be back. It also contains some passwords to use for Lyoko Beta. Each one has a different result. But my diary is password protected for certain reasons. If you feel like telling Aelita about me than go ahead. I must tell you though that when I return I will tell her. The other Lyoko will be updated as new software comes out. The last thing is when your on Lyoko Beta I will try and help when I can, but it will be harder to find it next time.

[Jeremy looked at the letter once more before he put one of the disks in his computer. Upon it loading he saw a text document, and a video file.]

[He spent most of the night working on the file to try and get everything he can out of it. Soon it was morning and he went to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Odd, Ulrich, and, Aelita was already sitting down at a table so after going threw line Jeremy sat down at the table.]

[Ulrich was the first one to speak upon noticing that Atlas was no anywhere to be seen.] Hey Jeremy have you seen Atlas? [Now Jeremy spoke in his calm usual way.] Atlas has decided to leave Kadic everyone so we wont see him anymore. Also it seems that he decided to hide Lyoko Beta so we wont be able to find it again.

[Everyone was quiet for the rest of breakfast, and soon lunch came. They sat around having some conversation about Lyoko. All the wile Atlas was already on a plane heading for America. Finally he turned his laptop off completely, except for his alarm. Then as the plane took off he relaxed for the first time in years.]

[Soon Atlas opened up his laptop when it was safe to and started to type a new diary entry.]

Day 1

The portable virtualizer is up and running at last without any bugs. It also will send my laptop with me to Lyoko. Even if my father is still in the supercomputer I will find him and try to save him if I can. My only hope is that Xana won't try anything funny. But knowing him I will have to build a security measure to keep him out. The program I made to devirtualize the skid is almost done, it just needs one more line of code to work.

[That was the end of his entry, but not the end of his story. He still remembered the first time that he met the group. But a return to the past trip erased there minds, because the truth was told to them.]

When the time is right Ill find myself back there again. [Was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.]

[But with Xana in the network tracking him he had to be careful. For there would be no end of trouble with him around. But Xana decided to forget everything he knew about Atlas unwillingly, because of a program that was loaded into him by Aqua.]

**Well my friends that is the end of this story but there might be another one or two. Any questions about the story feel free to ask them in the commits you make. But for sure I will start to think of another story. Sorry about the short chapters but this is my first story.**


End file.
